Последния Ден - The Last Day
by RoxanHolmes
Summary: Докато Шерлок го мъчат кошмари от нерешен случай, Джон отваря вратата на непозната, която търси Шерлок. Защо гостенката пристига в този късен час и защо Шерлок знае името й? Това е най-особената и мрачна история, която Джон чу и видя някога...
1. Лицето от кошмарите

Въпреки кошмарите, които го преследваха последните дни, Шерлок реши, че е време за сън. Влезна в тихата си стая и седна на леглото. Не, не можеше да спи – беше толкова светло! Пълнолунието надничаше през прозореца и караше лицето му да изглежда още по-бледо , а косата му още по-тъмна. Шерлок стана и дръпна завесите, но преди да се върне в леглото, свърза колонките съм лаптопа и пусна тихо музика.

Седнал в леглото, затвори очи, но не заспа. Пред затворените му очи се усмихваше отдавна забравено лице. Хитри тъмно-сини очи се взираха в него и нежно го приканваха. Беше забравил тези очи – най-умните, които бе виждал. Едната загадка, която дори с помощта на Скотланд Ярд и Майкрофт не бе успял да реши.

Очите искаха внимание, пленяваха го в невидим капан. Лицето бе бледо, типично по скандинавски – с тънка бледа кожа, особени големи очи, тънко чипо носле и красиви бледо-розови устни. Гъста и мека коса падаше леко вълниста, в силен контраст с бледата кожа.

Но най-изключителното в нея не бе красивата външност, а бистрия й ум, бързата мисъл, несравнимата логика, които конкурираха и на моменти надминаваха възможностите на детектива. Наистина, поне пред себе си той признаваше, че външния й вид го бе впечатлил много, бе събудил в него силни плътски желания. Но ако не беше острия й като бръснач ум, тя щеше да е просто едно красиво лице в плътските му сънища. Ала, заради самия човек, който беше тя - проницателността; омразата, породена от фобията й от хора; нечовешката искреност; строгото спазване на принципите й, оживотворени от бойните изкуства; типичните й мислителски отнасяния и не-съвсем-волните изпадания в състояние на медитация; заради всичко това, а и не само, той желаеше човека скрит в тялото. Желаеше физическото съединение с цел, която не му бе известна като думи, а само като чувство. Чувството на желание да се докосне до нейното съзнание.

В мислите на Шерлок, това чувство не се казваше „любов" – той просто смяташе тази дума за мръсна, дума, която няма право да се ползва, за да опише чувствата му към Анн. Но, за простолюдието, неговите чувства се казваха точно така. От друга страна, неговата любов не бе тази от романите и филмите – не желаеше да жертва своето всичко за едната нейна прищявка. Естествено, бе готов да пожертва живота си, в замяна за нейното здраве, но това бе жертва, която и тя, без да се замисли, би дала за него.

За Шерлок цялата тази история, тези години, които той бе прекарал с нея, до нея, бяха просто един прекрасен сън. Сън превърнал се в най-големия му ужас, който го преследваше и сега – 6 години след нейното изчезване.

Анн бе жена, която не би скрила нищо от Шерлок. Тя знаеше, че като ум те бяха равни, а като любовница, тя не виждаше смисъл да лъже. До последния момент всичко беше наред, нямаше хора, които да искат и да могат да им навредят. Но ето, че един прекрасен ден Анн не се прибра. Или дори да се бе прибрала, бе изчезнала преди той да се прибере. Когато Шерлок се прибра, вдивен от мрънкането на брат си, той лесно забеляза липсата на единственото живо същество, способно да укроти гнева му. Звънна й, но телефона даде свободно, звънна на брат си, но и втория не я бе виждал. Обади се на Лестрад, но и полицията нямаше отговор на въпроса къде е момичето.

Времето отлиташе и Анн бе обявена за мъртва. Шерлок не пожела да погребе спомена и запази годежния пръстен, който планираше да й даде нощта, когато тя изчезна. Този пръстен беше на най-сигурното за него място – на верижка около врата му.

Унесен в мисли, Шерлок не чу почукването на вратата, нито забеляза Джон, чиято глава надникна иззад вече отворената врата. Чак когато втория проговори, Хоумс се върна в реалността.

-Шерлок, една жена те търси, - гласът на Джон бе сънен и притеснен.

Детектива незаинтересовано стана и последва Уотсън до дневната. А там, изправена до камината, стоеше жена. Жена, преследвала го в сънищата му, вече 6 години.

-Анн, - каза Шерлок тихо.

Хоумс приближи жената и невярващо я прегърна. Сълзи се стекоха по бузите и на двамата.

Джон понечи да ги остави насаме, но два гласа го спряха.

-Джон, - каза жената, - бих искала и ти да чуеш моята история, защото тя е много силно обвързана със случай, по който работиш с Шерлок вече от година поне.


	2. Анн и похитителя

_-Джон, - каза жената, - бих искала и ти да чуеш моята история, защото тя е много силно обвързана със случай, по който работиш с Шерлок вече от година поне._

-Не казвай, че той е замесен, - каза Шерлок, опитвайки се да покаже яростта си, ала страх лъхтеше от всяка негова дума и от самата позата на тялото му.

Анн кимна и бутна Шерлок на едното кресло и посочи на Джон другото, с жест подсказващ, че той просто трябва да седне.

-Моята история започва преди 6 години, когато, за мое и на годеника ми объркване, бях отвлечена. Само да отбележа – не сме реално сгодени, тъй като той щеше да ми предложи същата вечер – просто личеше от държанието му. И така. Бях отведена в една малка стая. Имаше легло, бюро, принадлежности за рисуване и всичко, нужно за едно почти приятно мое пребиваване там. Храна получавах, трябваше само да почукам на вратата и да кажа какво искам и то ми бе донасяно по възможно най-бързия начин. След около месец, не съм сигурна, защото тъкмо когато ме отвлякоха бях открила, че съм бременна някъде 2-3 месец, моя похитител бе така добър да си покаже лицето пред мен.

-Представи се като Джим. Джеймс Мориарти. Беше млад, гениален, но и много наивен, щом станеше дума за човешки отношения. Единствената наистина голяма разлика между него и годеника ми бе липсата на сърце у престъпника. Джим можеше да е много мило момче и лесно го накарах да ме хареса, а в последствие, той се влюби в мен. Това роди неговото желание да убие моя любим.

-Някъде към 6-я месец от бременността ми, тоест около 4 месеца след отвличането ми, направих спонтанен аборт. Джим бе от една страна щастлив – последната и най-символична връзка между мен и годеника ми изглеждаше загубена. Но виждах как вътре в него нещо се преобърна. Той маниакално се притесни за здравето ми и едва прие факта, че е било просто стрес.

-След аборта дълго време не посмя да ме закача. Някак си се чувстваше гузно.

Лицето на Анн бе тъжно и Джон реши, че един въпрос, който да я разсея от мисълта за загубеното дете, би бил от голяма полза.

-Извинявай за прекъсването, - каза той, - но ти казваш „закача". Нима Мориарти е показал сексуално желание към теб?

Лицата и на тримата потъмняха при мисълта, но от друга страна, всеки от тях усещаше смях напиращ отвътре. По една или друга причина, и за тримата, този мъж им изглеждаше толкова обратен, че дори мисълта Мориарти да пожелае жена, пък дори и толкова красива, ги втрещяваше до истеричен смях.

-Да, - Анн накрая прекъсна тихия смях, - пожела ме, но и уважи моето пълно нежелание за какъвто и да е физически контакт.

-Няма много повече за разказване, - продължи жената, - 6 години търпях малоумните му гениални идеи и схващания. Когато той разбра, че Шерлок може да е негов достоен противник, Джим като че ли забрави от части манията си към мен. Не беше трудно да избягам, нито и да намеря този адрес. Единственото, което е важно, е, че открих как да го убия. Но това е тема за утре, когато всички сме бодри и наспани.

Шерлок весело разказваше на гостенката за по-интересните случаи, с които се бе сблъскал през всичките тези години, а и за последната година, през която едно нормално живо създание, точно като нея, бе изтърпяло негово гениално величество. Джон направи чай за всички и сложи три чаши и чиния с бисквити на масичката в хола. Седна и огледа жената, която в момента невъобразимо добре разбираше случаите, за които Шерлок й говореше, и нещо го наведе на мисълта, че и тя е гений като приятеля му.

-Между другото, името ми е Анн, Анн Хигинс, - представи се гостенката в един момент и смело подаде ръка на лекаря. – Радвам се, че този глупчо си е намерил такъв добър приятел като теб. Не можеш да си представиш колко съм си притеснявала, че ако остане сам достатъчно дълго време, ще се самоизяде като гниещо растение.

Джон се засмя, напълно съгласен с нея и пое жилавата й бяла ръка в своята. Усещайки колко малка всъщност бе дланта й, той осъзна колко дребна е тя, особено на фона на невъзможно високия детектив.

-О, Анн, щях да забравя! – викна Шерлок и Джон свърза ентусиазма в гласът му с този ентусиазъм, който се излъчваше от Хоумс, когато усетеше, че е намерил някой интересен случай.

Но нещо му подсказа, че това няма нищо общо с престъпления или нерешими пъзели, а с жената, която весело потупа Шерлок по рамото, в опит да му каже да се успокои. Тогава детектива се смъкна на пода и свали една верижка от врата си, която Джон никога не бе виждал. На тази верижка висеше прост, но прекрасен пръстен, на който по всичко личеше, че е годежен.

-Анн, - промърмори Шерлок, - би ли била така добра най-накрая официално да станеш моя годеница? Искам да носиш този пръстен и да не го сваляш, а ако някой отново реши да те краде от мен, да има черно на бяло указание, че си заета.

С изненадващо дълбок женски смях, Анн подаде на Шерлок лявата си ръка и щастливо наблюдава как Хоумс плъзга пръстена по пръста й.

-Спокойно, Шерлок, не се давам на други – прекалено са ми тъпички и скучни, - заяви жената, лепвайки си дяволска усмивка. – Нищо лично, Джон, но просто имам нужда от интелектуално приключение до себе си, освен господин най-добрия ми приятел, който се оказа, че в последните години е най-добър в опитите да следи брат си и да отвлича най-добрия му приятел, в опит да изкопчи информация. – Анн поклати глава, но усмивката не напусна лицето й.

Тримата си поговориха още около час, и когато часовника показа 2 и половина сутринта, решиха, че е време за сън. Докато се качваше нагоре по стълбите към спалнята си, Джон чу смях и гласа на Ан.

-Но, наистина, Шерлок! Какво става с моята вярна дружка Майкрофт?

Уотсън поклати глава и се зачуди какво предстои.


	3. Когато те погребвам отново

-След като теб съм те погребвал веднъж, някак си не мога да повярвам, че е мъртва.

-За мен никога няма да е реално. Та тя е моя съпруга, да му се невиди, а погребвам за втори път. Ще прозвуча съвсем като нормален човек, но тя е моята половинка, моето същество в друго тяло. Не желая да повярвам, че нея я няма. Някаква частица от мен винаги ще таи надеждата, че както ти ме погреба, а аз бях жив; както веднъж я погребах, а тя бе жива; така сега, когато я погребвам, тя да е жива отново и да не е всъщност в този ковчег.

Очите на втория се напълниха със сълзи, а светло синия им цвят посивя. Тялото му потрепери, но той остана все така стърчащ насред гробището, потънал в мисли за гениалната си съпруга. Русолявия мъж до него бе свел глава и леко преместваше тежестта си от крак на крак. Ръмеше и психоматичната болка в кракът му се обаждаше. Накрая не се стърпя и леко хвана ръката на високия си събеседник. Втория се олюля и потърси опора в приятеля си, така двамата се оказаха в странна поза, напомняща прегръдка.

-Спокойно, до теб съм, - промълви по-ниския мъж и потупа приятеля си по гърба. –Шерлок, не си сам. Никога, - добави, когато чернокосия издаде сподавен стон.

-Джон, Джон, Джон… мой скъпи Джон, - зашептя Шерлок и поклати глава, - какво щях да правя без теб?

-Не мисли за това, факт е, че съм тук, - отвърна Джон. – А сега е време да се погрижим деянията на Анна да бъдат разбрани правилно. Лестрад ни чака. Хайде!

И двамата тръгнаха тихо, напълно наясно, че щом приключат с полицейските доклади, щяха да започнат да издирват Анна.

Лестрад бе учуден първоначално от факта, че Шерлок доброволно бе дошъл да напише докладна за случилото си. А сега втрещено гледаше изписания лист, в който консултиращия детектив подробно бе описал своята гледна точка над случилото се.

* * *

><p><em>Анна Хоумс, доскоро носила името Анна Хигинс, уби своя похитител, държал я в плен 6 години, при самозащита. Джеймс Мориарти, похитил Анна преди 6 години и 6 месеца, ни чакаше в засада в изоставена сграда на посолството. Той ни бе подлъгал да вярваме, че там ще се срещнем с Майкрофт Хоумс – моя по-възрастен брат. Когато пристигнахме, осъзнахме своята грешка, но бе прекалено късно – снайперистите на Мориарти ни бяха хванали на мушка.<em>

_Джеймс учтиво ни поздрави и ни даде предложение – жена ми да стане негова и този път да се измъкнем живи. Съобщихме му за наскоро сключения ни граждански брак и той избухна. Анна, която от млада се занимава с бойни изкуства, успя да се защити. Двама от снайперистите като по сигнал ме приближиха изотзад и успяха да ме обезвредят._

_Мориарти продължаваше да напада Анн, която заради вече напредващата си бременност, бързо се изтощи. Във вече отчаян опит да се спаси, Анн използва много опасна техника, с която нанесе вътрешни поражение на врата на Джим. По обявени данни от аутопсията му, става ясно, че Анна е прекъснала сънната му артерия. Това съдейства за почти моменталната му смърт. Но точно преди да падне на земята в последни гърчове, успя да наръга Анн._

_Тогава някой от снайперистите се развика, че чувал бомба, и тези, които ме държаха притиснат към земята ме пуснаха и, побягвайки към изхода, ме повлякоха със себе си. Щом излязохме и веднага щом се скрихме зад най-близката кола, сградата гръмна._

_Тогава моя верен приятел – Джон Уотсън, пристигна заедно с полиция, пожарна и бърза помощ. Снайперистите бяха успели да избягат. Тялото на Джеймс Мориарти бе извадено веднага, щом все още неразпространилия се пожар бе изгасен._

_Но тялото на Анна така и не бе намерено. Ни следа от него…_

* * *

><p>Лестрад пак поклати глава. Как бе възможно всичко това да се случи на едни от добрите му приятели? Анна я познаваше още преди да бъде отвлечена. Беше много умна жена, пълен интроверт, обичаше да чете и рисува, но най-важното беше, че разбираше Шерлок напълно.<p>

Остави доклада на място и излезе в коридора, където го чакаше Джон.

-Нали не е писал глупости? – притеснено попита лекаря.

-Изненадващо – не. Всъщност, съвсем съдържателно и точно е описал какво се е случило, като съвсем в свой стил, не е допуснал никакви явни емоции в текста. Въпроса е, Джон, как е той? Грижи се за него, и дано търсенето ви бъде увенчано от успех. – Каза детектива и побърза към викащия го сержант.

221Б Бейкър Стрийт бе станало тихо местенце. Не се чуваха изстрели, нито някой викаше „Скука! Скука! Скука!", нито пък някой свиреше на цигулка до 3-4 през нощта. Г-жа Хъдсън намираше това за вече притеснително. Шерлок тихо седеше в дневната, четеше вестници, но без реално да вижда какво пише на тях. Кухнята приличаше на кухня, защото детектива бе прекратил и изхвърлил експериментите си, тъй като някои можеха да се окажат токсични; а епруветките бе прибрал на сигурно върху гардероба в стаята си.

Джон ходеше на работа, и успяваше да се прибере рано, защото вече не заспиваше и се справяше бързо с пациентите. За Уотсън, естествено, единствения важен пациент бе съквартиранта му, който като че ли бе загубил гениалността и саркастичността си и се бе превърнал в нормален човечец, сломен от загубата на жена си. Беше мрачна гледка.

Майкрофт се бе отбил един-два пъти, и той като брат си, съкрушен от смъртта на все още младата жена, която му бе и близка приятелка.

По нищо не личеше, дали мозъка на Шерлок все още работи или не. Да, той все още съвсем като нормален човек ставаше, ходеше, даже говореше и излизаше на разходки. Но нещо в цялата тази нормалност и предвидливост в държанието му, бяха притеснителни.

Когато обаче, един ден Джон се прибра вкъщи, само да завари Шерлок и два куфара готови за пътуване. И единия беше негов.

-Тръгваме, - каза Хоумс. – Дестинация – нейната родина…


	4. Принцесите от Русия

Поглеждайки през прозореца на таксито, Джон видя, че вали. Въпреки че беше нощ, доста от сградите се виждаха ясно. Църквите примерно, които имаха много особени куполи, бяха осветени специално и изглеждаха някак си величествени, но тайнствени, насред заспалия град. А друга голяма част от сградите се виждаха добре заради уличното осветление. Успоредно с пътя се виеше река.

-Нева,- каза Шерлок, кимвайки към прозореца. – Намираме се в Санкт Петербург, Русия, не е зле да знаеш, че такива куполи са едно от най-типичните неща за руските църкви. Този град е бивша столица на страната, а и тук живее майката на Анна – Татяна. – Името, което Шерлок каза, прозвуча много особено, дори и без произношението, което Шерлок винаги придобиваше, когато казваше името на Анна, а сега и на Татяна.

На Джон му бе направило впечатление, че детектива произнася името на Анна по странен начин, а и самата Анн го произнасяше така, но сега му се изясни – руски корени.

Двамата мъже замълчаха, гледайки през прозорците. Града беше много красив, нямаше нищо общо с Лондон и Джон бе впечатлен, докато Шерлок попиваше подробностите от града, които не бе виждал при предишните си посещения.

-Татяна и Артър имат три дъщери – Елизабет, Анна и Екатерина. Преди 10 години всички си живееха весело, когато Татяна се скара жестоко с Артър, стегна си багажа и се върна в Русия с най-голямата си дъщеря – Екатерина. Екатерина скоро след това се омъжи и тримата заживяха щастливо, а преди 2-3 години станаха четирима. Артър остана в Лондон с другите две дъщери, но след изчезването на Анн, се премести с Лиза в Осло, Норвегия.

Джон объркано погледна Шерлок, не разбираше защо изведнъж приятелят му бе изпитал нуждата да го засипе с обща информация. Тъкмо понечи да го попита, когато Хоумс, явно усетил напиращия въпрос на лекаря, продължи.

-След първото погребение, аз продължих да общувам с Таня и Катя, а Майкрофт поддържа връзка с Артър. Но докато аз и двете принцеси си пишем от време на време, Майкрофт и Артър непрестанно си говорят, защото и Артър е замесен с политика и тайни дела. Днес ще потърсим Таня и Катя. Ако те не знаят къде е Анн, то тогава Артър ще знае.

Когато таксито спря, Шерлок от някъде извади пари, каквито Уотсън никога не бе виждал. Хоумс плати и излязоха в студената нощ. Вече не валеше дъжд, но нежни снежинки се сипеха и покриваха непознатия град. Шерлок явно бе напълно наясно къде отива и без да каже нищо, закрачи, а мокрия сняг заскърца под краката му. Лекаря го последва до една средно голяма красива къща. Детектива позвъня на звънеца и весела китайка отвори вратата.

Момичето попита нещо и Джон реши, че някой ден трябва да научи руски. Шерлок поговори малко с девойката, после записа нещо на телефона си, каза нещо и се върна при Джон.

-Преместили са се. Добре, че са достатъчно умни да се сетят, че аз може да намина и са казали на жената къде се местят.

След още половин час, Джон и Шерлок застанаха пред една врата. Почукаха и им отвори нисичка жена с гъста руса коса и много нежни и топли очи, които преливаха от синьо към кафяво по много странен начин.

-Таня, - каза Шерлок и разпери ръце.

Жената го прегърна весело и после, отдръпвайки се леко, го огледа от глава до пети.

-Тя не е тук. Но вие влизайте, след най-много час ще започне буря, - очарователния глас на Татяна ги прикани да влезнат. За учудване на Джон, жената говореше перфектен английски и предпочиташе да говори на него, отколкото на руски.

Катя приличаше много на майка си и респективно на сестра си Анн, с тази разлика, че Катя, за сравнение с Анн, също бе руса, а и нещо в чертите й подсказваше, че е майка. Едно малко момченце тичаше наоколо, а баща му след него, викайки „Спри, Саша! Спри!". И двамата бяха с руси коси и дълбоки сини очи. И всичките бяха с много бледи кожи.

В главата на Джон се роди въпроса как ли би изглеждало детето на Шерлок и Анн. В главата му се роди картинката за малко тъмнокосо дяволче със смразяващи сини очи, с млечна кожа и страховито остър ум. Но идеята някак го натъжи и той поклати глава, за да изгони мисълта.

Катя, която работеше в Ермитаж, ги покани да обиколят с нея и Шерлок веднага прие, после започна да ровичка телефона си, в опити да намери директни полети към Осло.

Наложи се да останат цели три дни, но Джон не се чувстваше като натрапник, защото домакините бяха успели лесно да го накарат да се почувства удобно. А Шерлок явно си се чувстваше у дома си и даже прекара цял следобед със Саша, играейки някаква игра на думи на руски.

Накрая, когато тръгваха за летището, цели град бе преобразен и бял след многото бури и виелици. Таня прегърна Шерлок и му каза да се отбие, когато намери Анн.

-Таня, аз тръгвам да я търся пак. И този път няма да се проваля, - каза Шерлок. – Но, не мога да гарантирам, че е наистина…

Замлъкна, а очите му се впиха в пода.

-Жива е, - промърмори женицата. – Ти каза, че се води мъртва от 15 дни, но, Шерлок, тя ми звънна преди седмица и ми каза, че ще наминеш и ще обясниш какво е станало.

Очите на Шерлок светнаха и той се обърна към Джон.

-Ооо, да, - едва ли не избухна Хоумс, -е, Джон, готов ли си да открием къде се е скрила най-умната жена на този свят?

И така отлетяха от Русия с една единствена нова следа – Анна бе жива.

**Съжалявам за забавянето, но трябваше да проуча Санкт Петербург, а пък има и училище… -.- **

**Може да изглежда малко кратко, но просто нямам нито сили, нито муза да опиша по-подробно какво е ставало в Русия, пък и не е толкова важно ****:D**

**Ще се видим отново в следващата глава.**

**И да напомня – отзивите са любов – ****review, pls :D**


End file.
